Silicone-based carrier devices currently used in the electronic, medical and photonics industries are silicon-based. Under unique circumstances, silicone in the carriers may produce chemical interactions that can lead to difficulty in removing the electronic and photonic devices from the carriers. Further, silicone can act as a lubricant and transference of silicone may occur which can cause problems with downstream processing of the devices.
Such industries continue to seek improved carrier devices, particularly for transport of fragile objects or components. As component sizes continue to shrink, providing carrier devices that securely immobilize delicate objects without damage, while also preventing contamination of such objects, has become difficult. Moreover, industries continue to automate the manufacture of components and the use of pick and place machines has become widespread.
Pick and place machines require precision. Components placed in a carrier device must be located and precise locations and the carrier device design must secure the components such that they do not move during transport, and yet, the components must not adhere too securely otherwise the components are not easily removed. Fragile or small components can be difficult to remove as they are easily damaged. The amount of force necessary to remove such components can be small, and this must be balanced by the adhesive forces necessary to securely immobilize the components. Thus, improved carrier device designs are currently needed.